Why you should of stayed in your part of the woods
by HetaliaHellsing.AlucardItaly
Summary: What will happen to the creepypasta's when some of them venture into the 'unknown part of the woods...All to find the infamous Jeff the killer... What will they find? A mangled, bloody corpse that was once the killer? A torchered wreak, left for dead? Something wores? Something new...or something...diffrent?
1. Chapter 1: within the woods

**A/N**

 **So I've changed this chapter completely as I realized people read the first chapter then left so I hope this version is better although it is short. ^-^**

 ***within a abandoned house in the woods***

I walk down the path that laid out in the woods, the stars my only guid, but I didn't need them, I knew this place like the back of my hand.

I look up at the canopy of trees, a crazy smile on my face, my bleached face and tattooed smile reaching across my face to my ears, inhaling, I smell a fine smell, an intruders smell, an unwelcome smell~

Stretching my arms, making my bones click, I look towards the barrier, walking towards it, knowing the intruder was stalking me, watching, it filled my body and veins with adrenalin, opening the barrier, I walk slowly, making sure the human could make his way in, a black hole opening in the invisible barrier.

Looking round I hide behind a tree, watching the shadow of my new pray rush in and look round, the shadows hiding his features from me, as he runs off into the distance, a insane glint in my eyes as I start to stalk my prey, eventually losing track of him.

'Damn it!' I curse, as I childishly start to grump, through the woods, kicking a few stones as I pass, my white hoodie gleaming in the light, jeans ripped down, my pale skin peeking through the black denim, and black conversers covered in mud, my pale piercing eyes peering through the thick foliage, as I raise my hood up, my hair spiking through the fabric.

I start to growl grumply as I venture towards home, sighing, I walk into the run down house, only to find my twin, her black tattooed eyes staring at me, a smirk on her black lips, her long hair, a bit darker than my shade of red, shielding her face, and so it begun.

'Why the long face dear sister~?' she mocked, I raise my hand to the tattoo smile, and twist my face in anger, 'Shut the fuck up freak!' I growl, venom in my voice, I really can't be arsed with her, it's bad enough I let my pray get away...

'What, -Killer- got your tongue~?' Once again, that mocking voice, That voice that I hated so, how were we once so close? Ah, yes...'They' did this...because 'they' were scared...

'I've had enough of you! Just piss of and die already!' I screamed, making her gasp, I may hate her, but I never say that to her, but I don't care right now, all I care about is killing, all love I've ever felt is gone, I am no longer human, I cannot love, I cannot feel, only kill...That is what 'they' have turned me into, what I was created for, but I will NOT give them the pleasure of fulfilling their wish...


	2. Chapter 2: It's him!

I walk out my run down house my sister and I live in, my twin had just left, we don't really get along with each other so it's a good job I don't live with her.

I kick my can into the woods, (LITTERER!) watching as it crashes to the ground, the impact echoing through the woods, but I couldn't shake of this feeling, that something's out of place.

We weren't born you know, we were created, and with a purpose yes, but one I will never give those humans the pleasure of fulfilling.

We were normal at one point, like you, but now, after years of experiments and torture, we are now a twisted, insane former shell of what once was, one a girl, but I am now Dagger, and that sweet innocent child is no more.

A string of footsteps through the woods hit my sensitive ears, and I could tell it was a tall male, but none that I know of or recognise, they cause an insane grin to stretch across my pale face, bleached by the 'scientists', and my feet carry me towards the sound and approach my pray, but I stop as I see the white hoodie, bleached skin and cheshire, bloodied grin.

My eyes widen, it was Jeff The Killer...The man that caused my creation, but I felt no anger in me, I just felt enthusiastic, delighted!

I did not fully approach and instead, hid in the shadows, my footsteps, unreal, deathaningly silent, and body unseeable, as I stalk the young teenager.

However, I soon got bored of him skulking around and removed myself from the shadows, watching him whip his head around, as our eyes come in contact, his face turning into a crazy grin, and he took out his knife, about to strike, his mouth open to speak his catch-phrase, but before he could, I start laughing crazily, finding it all so humorous.

Jeff stood there, frozen in shock, his mouth agape and eyes wide, but it all faded to a glare and angry look, 'What the fuck..?' he asked himself as my laughs turn into childish giggles, I compose myself.

I share a glance at him before smiling, my grumpiness fading completely, I raise my arm and a knife, with a long ribbon of red silk at the end, appears in my hand as I let my aura surround him, 'I'm going to keep him I think~' I chirp in my head, my aura starting to make Jeff choke physically as he gets up and takes off, running as fast as he can.

'Who id that chick!' he questions to himself, adrenaline running through his system, he stops running after a while, and leans against a tree with his back, big mistake. The knife I was wielding comes hurtling towards him, it lands just next to his head, the ribbon flowing gently in the breeze, he tries to run again but the ribbon wraps around his leg, causing him to trip as he hears my giggles come closer, and he takes his knife and cuts the ribbon, something I had not expected before hand.

I arrive to find my knife embedded in the tree but the ribbon a third of the way had been cut, as it lay on the floor, a look of disappointment on my face as I take my knife from the tree with ease, and as I pick up the broken part, it crumbles to ashes.

However, I soon cheer up and look off in the distance, knowing there is no way he could escape the barrier without me with him, easy coming in, not so easy coming out, it's his own fault really, after all…

We don't like trespassers...


	3. Chapter 3: My home

As I walk back to my house, I can't get the image of Jeff with a collar on, playing a role as my pet, my toy.

I walk in to find I am alone, my sister must have gone out hunting for more humans in the area, you see we have a very sick sense of humour, we find pleasure in torturing humans, as they did us so many times.

I grab a can of Monster and collapse on the couch, laying my knife on the coffee table and close my eyes relaxing, and while I lay there I wondered what it was like to dream, yes I did choose to live without sleep but it was a choice between being this, or death.

I breath in a breath, letting it out as a long, deep sigh, cracking my neck, allowing all my can to run down my dry neck, I daydream for about an hour before I hear the front door open, and screams drag into the living room and down to the cellar.

I grin wildly and follow the noise downstair. I was disappointed at first to see my sister had not dragged in Jeff but glee overtook me as she strapped him into the electric chair we have, among other torturing devices.

My sister looks at me, her usual emotionless face and nods. I rush over to greet our guest until we hear footsteps upstairs, and then the ceiling to the ground floor, just above the cellar caved in, a rubble lay on the floor, dust clouds the rum, the man screaming as the duct tape muffles his screams, and his attempts to escape the confidments echoed through the now calmed room.

As I peer into the rubble, I see a sight that makes my mouth stretched from ear to ear, as the boy I had waited so long for was not trapped in the cellar, covered in dust and cement from the rubble.

He looks at me and he shakes in fear, he scolds himself for being so 'human' and he glares at me, while I smile wider and wider.

Slowly, I walk up to him, his legs drag him further and further to the wall behind him, as soon as his back is pressed to the wall, I trap him between myself and the wall, I grin wildly, 'Hey there~' I chirp as he growls in response, 'you're cute~ I'm going to keep you~' I smile, final with my decision, as my sister groans 'another one'.

This threw the killer off guard, his eyes growing confused as the man screams start to hurt my ears, and in a flash, I was behind the said man, hugging him from behind, slowly adding more and more strength to the hug, causing his ribcage to crack, the bones finally snapping and peirce into his lungs, causing blood to erupt to his lungs. The blood was unable to go anywhere as the duct tape stopped him from coughing it up, and so he starts to drown and choke on his own blood.

I giggle and take the duct tape off, casing gallons of blood to spew out of his mouth, gasping for air but his lungs continued to fill with blood, until it was coming out of his nose, I laugh maniacally and flash over to the dial for the electric chair as my sister places the metal wires to his head with suction cups, slowly turning the machine to come alive, the man groans while coughing blood still, his face growing paler and paler, as the volts rise higher and higher until his body fights between coughs of blood and screams of pain.

His body finally grows limp, as Jeff watched on, sweat starting to run down his face, terrified of what is to happen to him, he no longer scolds himself from being so human, finding his life worth more than his pride.

I giggle more and more as my sister shoves a feather in his open mouth, his body still smoking, I look at Jeff with tears of joy in my eyes from the giggles and I flash over to him, a innocent smile on my face as 'night-night' leaves my lips, before Jeffs vision turns to black, the hilt of my knife making a large echo ring through the abandoned house as it comes into contact with his head, my mad giggles and laughter being the last thing he hears before his never closing eyes become covered my a cloth and his world fades into slumber around him...

He's finally apart of my family, finally my pet, my home is now his, but I run this place...'cause this is MY home...


	4. Chapter 4: The feathers

*jeffs pov*

I drift back to consciousness to a banging head and blinding darkness.

Damn that brat, what the hell is she, crazy bitch...

I try to listen, but I can't hear shit, the only thing I can go on is the smells around me, it made my stomach warm, the smell of...I can't describe it...it's like that smell that makes you feel so at home, like when you walk into your home after a stressful day, it's just...Homely...

'Damn it!Stop it jeff! Stop being so damn human!' I scold myself, I shouldn't be feeling like this, I am not human for god sake, I'm a cold hearted killer, I threw that life away...

A noise made my head whip round and I heard talking, causing me to be dragged out my thoughts, I presumed it to be the voices of the two girls that probably tide me up. I try to move but I couldn't, It felt like my arms were tied outwards and my legs tied together, off ground, and I came to the conclusion that I was on some sort of wooden cross, or something of the sort, the bitches crucified me!

I thought the best thing to do was to play innocent and hang my head, as if I was asleep, maybe I can eavesdrop, and find out where the hell I am, and I hear the voices start to get closer to the room I was in as footsteps were heard lightly descending some stairs, 'Shit I hope I'm not underground...

*Daggers pov*

'I didn't mean for him to come here and wreck the ceiling, I was going to catch him like I always do! Not my fault!' I whine, crossing my arms over my chest as my sister continues writing in a long, thin black book, pushing her black glasses up her nose, her black hair swaying over her pale, emotionless face, and white and black rimmed iris' as she walked, a frown on her face.

'I did not say you did, however he is here now, so it is your job to babysit him, if he escapes, it is your responsibility, if he's hungry, it's your responsibility, if he breaks anything else, as before, you will be held responsible' Paleface muttered, scribbling, still, in her pad and I groan in response as we descend the cellar steps.

I cheer up as I see Jeffs motionless body dangling from the oak cross, his head dropped to his chest, looking **as if** in a deep slumber. I hum a tune as I walk over to the rubble, picking up a nearby broom, and sweeping the debris to the center with the other piles.

I lay the broom against a wall, as PaleFace reaches her 3 black tendrils to the the debris, her feather like appendages at the ends of each one start growing a white halo around them as the debris are lifted with ease, and put back to how it was, seams close as the parts of the fallen ceiling mold with the upper floor, as if the collapse had never happened.

I clap childishly as she keeps writing the whole time, not dropping a sweat or looking away from the paper, pushing her glasses up as they slide down, her tedrills retreat and blend back in with her hair, unnoticeable without needing to take a close look, and even if you got close enough, it was still hard to try and tell the difference between the soft fur and the silk hair, the feathery tips just looked as if they were just some cute hair accessories.

She ignores my childish applause, her usual emotionless face plastered to her head, 'Are you going to wake him?' she asks, a stoic tone to her voice, and I giggle more, finding it humour she had not noticed yet, 'Oh, but why ~?' I chirp, 'He's already awake.' I say with an evil tone in my words, as my eyes watch Jeff's body stiffen, shocked I had guessed.

Jeffs head rose to look in the direction our voices had came from, I laugh at the thought of him being the caught one for once, a mad grin appears on my face, Paleface just glancing up at him, a grunt of stubborness rumbled from her throat, digging her pen into the page as she returns her gaze to the never ending movements of her scribbles.

I see Jeff glare at me through the blindfold, gritting his teeth and eyebrows furrowed in anger, if he's anything like me, he hates being caught, this made my giggles turn into a fit of laughs, Jeff getting impatient, yelling at me to shut up, this made me go into more hysterics, gasping for air, I pick myself off my knees, and to my feet, I flash over to Jeff, remaining silent as I remove his blindfold, the lights almost blinding him, he flips his hair in his face, to make up for his lack of eyelids.

I feel a spark of guilt, this confused me but as fast as it was there, it was gone and I forgot about it, a innocent smile returning to my face, as his eye lidless eyes came up to meet mine.

'I don't like doing this Jeff, but until I can trust you, you'll to behave and you gotta stay down here, but, if you're a good boy I'll let you down from this cross, and maybe even give you free rome of the place~' I chirp to him, his face turned confused but the soon faded to a sinister laugh.

'How do you think you'll keep me down here then, little brat?' he asked, a hint of amusement in his tone I think about it for a moment, wondering if I should tell him and soon I make my mind up, 'If you behave, I'll tell you~' I giggle rushing over to Paleface, giving her a peck on the cheek, going out to hunt for humans in the outer boundaries of the fence.

*PaleFace pov*

I watch my sister rush over to me and give me a peck on the cheek and I od in response, continuing my paper work in my book, as she runs up the stairs and out the house, I look down at my pad, noticing it was on its last page, I turn for the door, but stop as I hear movement behind me, I take my glasses off and massage my temples, annoyed at my sisters carelessness.

I turn my head to a wall, side glancing at my sisters new pet, seeing him struggle at the ropes, humming in thought, I turn my back and continue walking until a voice stopped me, I put my glasses back on as I turn towards the killer, a grin on his face.

'Once I get out of this, I'm going to make sure you are nailed to a cross and die slowly...' Jeff spoke, venom lacing his voice, but I could tell he was at a loss of threats as it was obviously a rushed thought up one, I feel a glint of anger, not at the threat, but at how he loosely let it spout out, I had had enough, I release my aura by half, already causing the boy to choke, and sweat, his body shaking as he clenches his fist in pain, leaving his mind open.

'Damn! whats with these two, it's just like that other damn brat!' I hear him think, his thoughts making me twitch in annoyance as I teleport to his frail form, the tendrill that starts in the middle of my crown, wrapping around his neck, angry at how he used the term 'brat' twice towards my sister, and now once towards me.

'Be careful who you call 'brat' child, I am much older and wiser than you, and do not be fooled, this is only half my power, my sister and I are much stronger than your fragile, glass body. I am much less forgiving than Dagger, and will not hesitate to put you down like the dog you are.' I say to him telepathically as static rings in his head, causing him to groan.

I release him from my grasp and my tendril returns to its place, my aura disappearing completely, causing the boy to wheeze and gasp, sweat dripping from his body as I turn my back, pushing my glasses back up and leave, not before I hear a weak voice shout out to me, 'W-who are you..?' The boy behind me gasps out, his eyes looking at the back of my head and I turn my head towards him, steering my eyes the rest of the way to reach his shaking body.

'I am PaleFace...and I am the shadows that haunt you in the night, I am the monster you see in your nightmares, and I am the killer who leaves a feather in your mouth when your body gives into me, as your heart slows to a stop...' I say, turning my head and eyes in front of me as I leave the weak boy on the cross, and back up the stairs.

Opening the front door, I am greeted by cold, fresh air, my feet carrying me to the back yard, where my bush maze stands, in all its 10 foot glory, the place where I rule, my domain, where I hunt humans...where I hunt my prey...

I walk into the entrance, that opens up only for me, and humans that I find interesting, I laugh half heartedly, as I muse over the book, scribbling the last few words on the last page, one of my tendrils taking it, and slivers through the window and laying it on the desk were many more identical books lay, I walk further into the labyrinth, as I find 3 humans, scouring the maze, separated, 'bad idea' I think, as I watch them collect my feathers that lay in bloomed roses, I watch from afar, lingering in shadows, making sure they know I'm watching.

I watch as one amuses me, as it scoffs at the thought of this maze being 'haunted' by a black haired girl, I decide to let this one get away with every feather, collecting all 8, as the exit opens up for her, and she runs back in to find her friends, and this was when I strike, as the other two find each other, by a path I laid out for them to follow, I appear from the shadows, my tendrils rushing towards them, grabbing their throats.

They try to scream and I laughed at them, as their windpipes crush beneath my appendages, I let them down, too tired to run as they let out a scream I teleport behind the, my feathers piercing through their hearts, my feathers are not actually feathers, instead, they are small, sharp razors, so thin and elastic, that they look like feathers, flowing in the wind.

The shock always kicks in before the pain and screams, and they soon fill my ears, and the other humans ears, I show a dangerous smile, and emotionless eyes, as I teleport to the exit where the other girl lay there, her eyes wide and full of tears, knowing those screams were her friends, she soon gets up to find them, to help them, but I appear before her, her friends still on my tendrils, as they grow that halo of white again, keeping the two alive and in pain, the girl stops in shock, her eyes wide and filling with more tears.

'Pathetic' I think, 'You are free to go, child' my voice reaches to her, she looks at me, pure shock growing and her tears stop as she gets up off the mossy cobblestone of the maze, as I was about to leave she clenches her fist, the two moaning and crying on my tendrils still, she says something that now shocks me, my glasses slip, knocking me out of my shock, as I slide them back up and I turn to the girl, 'What did you say..?' I ask.

'No!' She shouts, tears pouring down her face now as she starts to crumble, 'Kill me too!' she screams, I grow angry and my free tendril wraps around her neck, causing her to try and claw at it, gasping for air.

'You leave now, and I will make it allot easier on your friends' I say, calming down and releasing her, as her eyes travel to her friends who are now just choking on their own blood, they say 'Just run...'

'Listen to them child' I say, the flat side of my tendril rubbing her cheek, they now glow a halo of yellow, calming the human, as she nods, a rush of tranquility rushing over her as she gets up and leaves.

I throw the two humans off my tendrils, dying as soon as I do, as the connection is severed, no longer supporting their miserable lives, I pull two black feathers from the roses that bloomed around me, and place it in their mouths, teleporting the body's to random places in the closest town.

Now, don't think I let the human girl away that easily, or any of the others escape and just live, no, I haunt them, I torment their dreams, follow them, making sure they know I'm watching, terrorizing their lives, until they choose to end it, I will leave knives with a feathered hilt around their house, until they take it and slash themselves with it, allowing their blood to bloom a rose, as they grab it and place it in their mouths out of instinct, and the rose withers and turns to ashes as they die...

This is my life...And I am the shadows in the night...


End file.
